<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The groupchat of chaos by youngvolcano2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635711">The groupchat of chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcano2019/pseuds/youngvolcano2019'>youngvolcano2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Censored Swearing, Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags but this is it for now, M/M, Multi, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Roa is So Done, Texting, also the idea of Roy telling horrible dad jokes gives me life, no beta we die like literally half of the FMA:B cast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcano2019/pseuds/youngvolcano2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another groupchat fic (but more stupid)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Greed/Ling Yao, Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Lust/Martel | Marta (implied), Mei Chan | May Chang &amp; Envy, Paninya/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gearhead - Winry<br/>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat - Alphonse<br/>The redcoat is coming - Ed<br/>PANinya - Paninya<br/>BubblegumB**** - Mei<br/>Bi Disaster - Ling<br/>I put the ace in grace - Lan Fan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The redcoat is coming:</strong> did they make mind bleach yet?</p><p><strong>Gearhead:</strong> what happened this time</p><p><strong>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</strong> oh come on Ed it wasn’t that bad</p><p><strong>The redcoat is coming:</strong> your only saying that because it was cat themed</p><p><strong>PANinya:</strong> let me guess</p><p><strong>PANinya:</strong> Al finally admitted he’s a furry and his fursona is a cat</p><p><strong>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</strong> adsdfnfjfjes</p><p><strong>The redcoat is coming:</strong> no</p><p><strong>The redcoat is coming:</strong> but thanks for reminding me of the conspiracy theory that Al is a furry</p><p><strong>I put the ace in grace:</strong> its always the innocent ones</p><p><strong>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</strong> dyjik,glg</p><p><strong>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</strong> whyyyyyyy</p><p><strong>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</strong> what did I do to deserve this?</p><p><strong>The redcoat is coming:</strong> for defending Roy</p><p><strong>BubblegumB****:</strong> what did he do that was so bad?</p><p><strong>The redcoat is coming:</strong> he made</p><p><strong>The redcoat is coming:</strong> a <em>dad joke </em></p><p><strong>Gearhead:</strong> and you wonder why people think your dramatic</p><p><strong>BubblegumB****:</strong> what was the joke?</p><p><strong>BubblegumB****:</strong> sometimes their funny </p><p><strong>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</strong> well…</p><p><strong>The redcoat is coming:</strong> Al no</p><p><strong>PANinya:</strong> Al yes</p><p><strong>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</strong> Ed was telling him about a kid in our class who claimed his cat could read</p><p><strong>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</strong> and then Roy asked</p><p><strong>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</strong> “you know why cats can't read, right?”</p><p><strong> Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</strong> so we say no and then he says</p><p><strong>Bi Disaster:</strong> because cats are il-litter-ate!</p><p><strong>The redcoat is coming:</strong> both of you are dead to me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gearhead - Winry<br/>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat - Alphonse<br/>The redcoat is coming - Ed<br/>PANinya - Paninya<br/>BubblegumB**** - Mei<br/>Bi Disaster - Ling<br/>I put the ace in grace - Lan Fan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>turns out we have dog now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>you know the “Look what I bought!” vine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>basically that with a dog</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>how did you guys convince Roy and Riza to get a dog?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> we didn’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>Roy just came home with a puppy and gave me the ‘please don’t tell my wife’ look</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead: </b>
  <span>but like? They’re married?? Shes going to find out eventually???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> idk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> but looks like our family meeting tomorrow is canceled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster: </b>
  <span>why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> because Al created a whole a** presentation on why we should get a cat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>do you know how long I fricken spent on that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster: </b>
  <span>press f to pay respects for Al’s slideshow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> I mean f but like</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>oh come on </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>your just being a baby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>it was just a movie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> YEAH AND IT'S SCARY ALPHONSE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> YOU ONLY LIKE IT BECAUSE THEIR HALF CAT OR WHATEVER THEY ARE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> what the heck is Ed talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>some movie with bad cgi that traumatized him and made him scared of cats</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>I mean it was kinda bad but not that bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> does he mean Cats?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster: </b>
  <span>because tbh that movie traumatized me so </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>it was made in the early 2000s I think</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>does he mean that crappy Avatar movie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> thats it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>oh I remember that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>yeah that was bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>ah yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>the blue alien furry movie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> rjelnflaeljo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>uhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead: </b>
  <span>I’m sorry but WHAT THE F***?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>it’s ling’s fault</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>you wanna explain that ling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> ok so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> one of my friends was telling me and lan fan about an Avatar ride they had at Universal studios where you can ‘become’ one of the aliens or something like that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> so I joked that now people can finally live as their fursonas</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>I’m officially disowning you as my brother</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead: </b>
  <span>you know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead: </b>
  <span>I was thinking of other things that are wrong with that movie if you think about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead: </b>
  <span>but sure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>this reminds me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>did I tell you guys we were thinking of going to universal?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>I mean we didn’t know what rides we would go on but...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> F*** YOU!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact: this is based on an actual conversation I had</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The redcoat is coming - Ed<br/>Bi Disaster - Ling<br/>I put the ace in grace - Lan Fan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Bi Disaster to The redcoat is coming</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster: </b>
  <span>hey</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: are you alright?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>ig why</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: because you keep legit growling at everyone who comes near you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>its nothing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>pressXtodoubt.png</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: yep</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>look</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>i'm just having a bad day</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: can I ask what happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>idk are you fine with me venting about stupid things?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: sure</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>Alright so</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>when I woke up Black Hayte peed on my red coat for absolutely no reason</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>then Roy and me were arguing over something and Al and Riza agreed with him which, I know its stupid, but just really annoyed me since usually someone’s on my side</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>and then in an earlier class me and a kid were arguing and at the end of class he insulted my mom and dipped before I could punch him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> and then my teacher assigned a FREAKING 500 WORD ESSAY DUE MONDAY SO BASICALLY OVER THE WEEKEND</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> so yeah I’m pissed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: oh d***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> yeah </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> pretty dumb right</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: what? No</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: I think anyone would be mad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: especially if someone insulted their mother</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> I meant the other stuff was stupid</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: not really, your pretty valid unless the argument with Mr. Mustang was you being wrong about something factual</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> first of all: thanks Ling</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> second of all: Mr. Mustang? Really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: no offense but he scares me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: I mean didn’t you tell me he was an arsonist?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> Technically I don’t have proof but I’d definitely believe it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> but seriously</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> thank you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: your welcome</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: actually, after school I was heading to grab some pizza if you want to come</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: its fine if you don’t</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> I’ll come</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> hell I deserve pizza after today</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: k</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Later that night</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bi Disaster to I put the ace in grace</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>lookwhogotaboyfriend.png</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>finally</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gearhead - Winry<br/>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat - Alphonse<br/>The redcoat is coming - Ed<br/>PANinya - paninya<br/>BubblegumB**** - Mei<br/>Bi Disaster - Ling<br/>I put the ace in grace - Lan Fan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> does anyone know where Ed is?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> he didn’t come home last night</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>sorry but no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead:</b>
  <span> no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> he’s at Ling’s</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>I don’t know the exact reason</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>maybe they finally confessed their feelings for each other?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> considering Ed’s mood yesterday I seriously doubt it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> also because its Ed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>wow Al</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>glad you have such great confidence in me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>if Ling and I didn’t start dating literally yesterday I would kick your a**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> no you wouldn’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>I didn’t asked to be called out like this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> ye- wait</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> IM SORRY WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead: </b>
  <span>ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>lookwhogotaboyfriend.png</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>wth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>when did you take that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Bi Disaster:</b> <span>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>finally</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>took you guys long enough</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>oh shut up paninya</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>no u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> are you telling my boyfriend to shut up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>maybe I am Yao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>what are you gonna do about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> you, me, my house at 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>uhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>your on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead: </b>
  <span>wow literally one day and Ling’s ready to fight for Ed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>pfft-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>you should have seen him last night</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> what happened last night??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> we can’t really disclose that information</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> but it involved an ice water bucket, spray paint, pizza, a car, and a bunch of styrofoam</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>I both want and don’t want to know how those things correlate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> well you never will</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>Ling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>please tell me you didn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead: </b>
  <span>what does </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>Ling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>oh s***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>she actually used proper capitalization and punctuation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> uhhhh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>you almost got caught last time idiot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> okay but he deserved it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>who are you guys talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> lets just say a certain principal got on my nerves</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>wait a second</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>are you talking about principal Bradley</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> perhaps</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> isn’t he ex-military though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat:</b>
  <span> what would happen if he caught you doing whatever you were doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> the only people I fear in this world are my mom, Lan Fan, and her grandpa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> Bradley could go suck a d***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<b>The redcoat is coming: </b>
  <span>damn</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you know I didn't realize how ironic it is that Ling would be the one with a grudge against Bradley until I finished this but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>King of the furries - Greed<br/>Slytherin - Martel<br/>Modern Minotaur - Roa<br/>Dogcetto - Dolcetto</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Deviled Eggs Nest</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> Greed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> p l e a s e</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> I’m begging you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> change your username</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>accept the truth already you furry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> NDJRELKIS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>oh says you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>what about that damn fur collar jacket your always wearing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>I’m just trying to blend in with you guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> ugh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Minotaur: </b>
  <span>Just change your name Greed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>coward</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>...actually</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>King of the furries changed Modern Minotaur’s name to COWard</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>congrats</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>you’ve officially killed Dolcetto</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>COWard: </b>
  <span>Greed. Change my name back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>COWard: </b>
  <span>Now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>COWard: </b>
  <span>I will get the sledgehammer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>bet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>COWard: </b>
  <span>1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>uh Greed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>COWard: </b>
  <span>2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>I think he’s serious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>no he’s not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>oh yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>then why is he actually reaching for the sledgehammer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>...we have an actual sledgehammer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>COWard: </b>
  <span>This is your last chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries:</b>
  <span> fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>jeez</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>King of the furries changed COWard’s name to Modern Minotuar</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>you guys are no fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> just shut up already you furry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>no u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>b****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>you just had to do it, didn’t you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>yep!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>and you know that doesn’t work since he’s a guy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>still worth it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>plus male dogs are literally just called ‘dogs’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>they can also be called sire’s</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> aha!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> suck it Greed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> I am your sire now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> K N E E L</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>you act like I would give up being king so easily</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <span>fight me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of the furries: </b>
  <em>
    <span>b****</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dogcetto:</b>
  <span> alright</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Minotaur: </b>
  <span>Are they seriously fighting again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>yep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Minotaur:</b>
  <span> I’ll go get the broom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Minotaur:</b>
  <span> Again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>oh Roa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>what would we ever do without you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Minotaur:</b>
  <span> Probably die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin: </b>
  <span>yeah, your right</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a few things:<br/>1. thanks for all the kudos guys!<br/>2. if you're wondering where Bido is, I imagine he's the person in the groupchat who looks at it but doesn't really say anything(a.k.a. me)<br/>3. apparently male dogs are sires? and female dogs are b****es? like I know that the negative connotation for b**** was made after it existed for a while but come on <br/>4. everyone except Roa are chaotic idiots and you cannot convince me otherwise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greed’s new clothes - Greed (duh)<br/>Modern Jessica Rabbit - Lust<br/>Gender? Never heard of them - Envy<br/>Smirk™ - Pride</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Modern Jessica Rabbit to Greed’s new clothes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> congratulations</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes: </b>
  <span>for what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> for winning the fight</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b> <em><span>kingofthefurriesindeed.m4v</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> dammit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> who even sent you that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> Martel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> ofc she did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> and what do you mean by that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> I think you know exactly what I mean</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> shut your mouth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> no u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> your just bitter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> really? I didn’t notice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit: </b>
  <span>you hopeless gay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> you know they probably got reincarnated too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> just look for them </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> 1st of all:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> I’m bi get it right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> and 2nd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> what do you think I’ve been doing for the last 3 years?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> honestly, what did I do to deserve this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> idk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> maybe because you sucker punched one of your boyfriends?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> will you stop bringing that up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> no</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> looks like you didn’t look hard enough Greed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> Envy just sent me this</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b> <em><span>gogetem.png</span></em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>The disaster siblings</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smirk</b>
  <b>™:</b>
  <span> why did I just hear Greed yell “take that universe, you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smirk</b>
  <b>™:</b>
  <span> and then a bunch of expletives I will not type</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them: </b>
  <span>its Greed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b>
  <span> why does he do anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Smirk</b>
  <b>™:</b>
  <span> fair</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cady - Mei<br/>Janis - Envy</p><p>Modern Jessica Rabbit - Lust<br/>Gender? Never heard of them - Envy</p><p>Note: this chapter happens at the same time as the previous one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Cady to Janis</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> its official</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> people are the worst</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> I mean same but whats your reasoning?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> apparently because my favorite color is pink and I wear pink a lot and have a high pitched voice it has been decided that I’m a ‘girly girl’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> which btw the whole ‘girly girl’ thing is bulls*** but thats a whole other thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> who decided this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> the Popular Girls</span>
  <span>™</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> omfg really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> yeah </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> y’know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> I’m rich and actually behave in class so ig that makes them think that I would be their ‘friend’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> I mean we could always pull a ‘mean girls’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> as much fun as it would be to live up to my chat name, I don’t think I could put up with their s*** for that long</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> worth a try</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> but are you okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> good </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> you always give me whiplash when you actually get pissed and start cursing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> ha ha</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> thanks Envy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> your welcome</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> btw </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> I was going to ask you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> I’m going to walmart to see if they have a Mean Girls dvd in one of those bins</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> wanna come?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> sure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> but what happened to yours?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> my brother chucked it into the trash because I wouldn't stop blasting the musical</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> rip</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>A few minutes later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> get in loser we’re going shopping</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> one second</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> my idiot brother Ling is blowing up my phone with dead memes and WON’T STOP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> ugh I’m glad I’m only his half-sibling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> uhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> Ling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> yeah he’s my older brother</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> here you might have seen him at school</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Cady:</b> <em><span>thisidiot.png</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> whos that kid next to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> hmm oh thats just Ed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> are you alright?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> I just heard rapid car beeps</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> Yep! Never been better!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> Now come on lets</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> Do This Thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cady:</b>
  <span> and that's why I'm your only friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janis:</b>
  <span> ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gender? Never heard of them to Modern Jessica Rabbit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b>
  <span> Tell Greed he can finally stop complaining!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b> <em><span>whogetstogivetheshoveltalk.png</span></em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> omfg</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly, the thought of Mei and Envy blaring the Mean Girls Musical and being friends inspired this whole chapter </p><p>Also, for clarification, the ones who remember are Greed, Lust, and Envy (and someone else but that'll be revealed soon ((probably the next chapter tbh))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gearhead - Winry<br/>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat - Alphonse<br/>The redcoat is coming - Ed<br/>PANinya - Paninya<br/>BubblegumB**** - Mei<br/>Bi Disaster - Ling<br/>I put the ace in grace - Lan Fan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> we found Al’s people</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>ed no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> Ed yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> we found the furries</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>I hate you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead:</b>
  <span> where?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> idk some bar</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> Devil’s nest I think was the name</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>I know that place</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> you do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>a friend told me about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace: </b>
  <span>have you met the boss yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> oh yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> the owner is </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> a teenager</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya:</b>
  <span> really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>how?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> I have no idea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>damn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>I wanna own a bar</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>The redcoat is coming:</b> <span>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> honestly him owning a bar isn’t even the weirdest thing about him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>then what is?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> his name is literally Greed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead:</b>
  <span> wtf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PANinya: </b>
  <span>who the hell names their kid Greed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> idk but apparently all of his siblings are named like that so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead:</b>
  <span> again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead:</b>
  <span> wtf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>hmm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>I notice you guys aren’t talking about the fact that he was flirting with both of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> SHUT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>you started this, dear brother</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead:</b>
  <span> wait</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead:</b>
  <span> both?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>yeah and let me just say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>I have never heard that many pick up lines in my life</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>like how does he know so many about camping? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> gotta admit though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> they were kinda cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>should you really be saying that in front of your boyfriend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>to be fair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>brother didn’t seem against them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead:</b>
  <span> Ed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> I mean…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gearhead: </b>
  <span>is this going to be a thing or?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> we don’t know yet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> we do have his phone number though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> we’re just gonna see where this goes ig</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> though it is weird</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BubblegumB****: </b>
  <span>hmm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bi Disaster:</b>
  <span> I felt like I knew him from somewhere</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> ya know I wasn’t going to say anything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The redcoat is coming:</b>
  <span> but same</span>
</p><p><br/>
<b>Everybody Wants To Be A Cat: </b>
  <span>same</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I put the ace in grace - Lan Fan<br/>Greed’s new clothes - Greed<br/>Modern Jessica Rabbit - Lust<br/>Gender? Never heard of them - Envy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I put the ace in grace to Greed’s new clothes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> Greed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> uhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> hello?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> who the hell are you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> Lan Fan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> I trust you remember me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> also</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> camping pickup lines? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> sorry, don't know what you’re talking about</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> okay then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> if thats how its going to be</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> just answer one question for me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> what's the young lord’s last name?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> yao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> but why are you asking me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> hmm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> that's weird</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> I asked Ling and he told me he never told you his last name</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> and in this body I’ve never called him the young lord</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> well s****</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We lived b****</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes: </b>
  <span>as scary as it is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> I think Envy might be right that I’m an idiot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> what did you do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Greed’s new clothes:</b> <em><span>I’manidot.png</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> also</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Greed’s new clothes has added I put the ace in grace</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> hello</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> I am Lan Fan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b>
  <span> she’s the bada** ninja girl, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> yep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b>
  <span> well, in that case</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b>
  <span> welcome to this s***show</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> what do you mean ‘in that case’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b>
  <span> because she’s cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b>
  <span> if it was you I would just kick you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> if we’re kicking people for being cool, then we should kick you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> I mean seriously Envy, get a new outfit already</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b>
  <span> LOOK WHOS F****** TALKING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> are they always like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> mostly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> if they’re not arguing its either Envy saying that ‘they could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>taken the pipsqueak’ or Greed pining and forcing us to listen to him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b>
  <span> yeah I mean who pines after their boyfriend after sucker punching them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> will you two stop bringing that up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b>
  <span> no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> I hate this f****** family</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Modern Jessica Rabbit:</b>
  <span> no you don’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Greed’s new clothes:</b>
  <span> listen, I didn’t come here to be called out like this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gender? Never heard of them:</b>
  <span> then why did you come?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the ace in grace:</b>
  <span> I now see why this is a s***show</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gender? Never heard of them renamed the chat to Welcome To This S***show</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Greed is a certified Dumba**™</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk why I made this but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>